


A Proper Goodbye

by dragonwings948



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: 2017 Xmas Twice Upon a Time, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hugs, Memories, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonwings948/pseuds/dragonwings948
Summary: An alternate farewell scene for the Doctor and Clara in Twice Upon a Time.
Relationships: Twelfth Doctor & Clara Oswin Oswald
Kudos: 18





	A Proper Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching all of New Who and UGH I forgot how much I love Twelve and Clara. Although I'm really happy that Clara showed up in Twice Upon a Time, I wish that Jenna Coleman's schedule would have worked out so she and Peter could have actually filmed a final scene together. I know this isn't what Moffat had in mind originally--but this is how I would've liked the scene to have gone. :)

The sound of TARDIS engines filled the air. The Doctor turned, shocked, and saw an American diner materialise, unabashedly anachronistic. The sight of it tugged at a faint memory. Then someone walked out, and his brain exploded with memories. 

His breath caught. Blank spaces that had remained unfilled in his mind for so long were now made whole again. He didn’t understand how it had worked, but he remembered. He remembered her. 

“Clara.”

She grinned. “Hello, old man.” 

He looked around at the battlefield. “But...how? Why?” 

“I knew I had to be here at the end. Thought you might need my help.” She stepped forward slowly, never looking away from him. “I thought you’d probably be scared.” She reached him and grasped his hand. 

Rare tears stung the Doctor’s eyes. How had he ever forgotten the way her hand fit into his?

“Figured you might need a hand to hold,” she concluded softly. 

The Doctor wrapped her in a bone-crushing hug. Clara’s arms looped around his neck like clockwork--even after all this time, it was like they had never been apart. 

“I’ve missed you,” he grumbled. 

Clara pulled away and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Not as much as I’ve missed you.” Her eyes were watery as she gazed up at him. 

The Doctor scoffed. “Clara Oswald. It’s always a competition with you, isn’t it?” 

She chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek. “Are you ready?”

“Now? Yes. No more being cowardly.”

“Be a Doctor,” Clara finished. “And don’t you ever forget me again.” 

“Never,” the Doctor said, feeling like he could brave anything for her. “I could never forget you.”


End file.
